1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to devices and methods for engaging and removing remote tools having threaded portions from a remote location. In particular aspects, the invention relates to devices and methods for removing certain threaded tools from a subterranean wellbore.
2. Description of the Related Art
A number of well tools are employed that are left in the wellbore disconnected from a running or retrieval string. In some cases, these tools are difficult to secure and remove since they present a neck portion that is offset or at an angle with respect to the axis of the wellbore. This generally includes any tool that is left in the wellbore at an angle to the main wellbore axis and is not connected to a running or retrieval string (e.g., directional drilling or driving tools). In addition, some tools require the application of fluid pressure to release them from the wellbore.